A more versatile saturation-recovery spectrometer is being constructed utilizing commercially available, fast, digital signal processors from DSP Technologies. Modifications on the pump arm of both the X- and S-band bridges were made so that the instrument could be used with a bimodal resonator. The receiver system is being redesigned to allow two independent spectrometer stations to operate at the same time. New PIN diode switches have been installed in the X-band bridge resulting in lower insertion loss and increased power.